


TickleTober Day 13 -- Feet

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Nursery Rhyme References, Teasing, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil can finally get his revenge on Patton for all the tickling, with the help of a few little piggies.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 13 -- Feet

**Author's Note:**

> After the next fic I post tonight I am all caught up and hopefully will stay caught up for the rest of tickletober! Enjoy!

Finally, after all the time Patton had spent tormenting him, Virgil finally had him at his mercy. He had the biggest tickle monster pinned under him and unable to escape.

It was time for some fun.

“Maybe we could pick one of the games you just _ love _ to play with me and _ you _ could give it a try,” Virgil said sweetly.

Patton was already giggling. “No, no, Virge!”

“Yes, yes!”

Virgil turned around and scooted forward so that he was straddling Patton’s ankles. Patton gasped and started trying to tug his legs back.

“You really love that piggy rhyme, don’t you? Why don’t we see how much you love it after _ this _.”

“Wait--!”

Virgil gripped Patton’s big toe and started wiggling iot, scratching the pad of it at the same time. “This little piggy went to the market…”

Patton squealed and Virgil felt a _ thump _ in the couch that he assumed to be Patton throwing his head back against the armrest.

“This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef…”

Patton’s giggles grew in volume as Virgil got further through his toes. His feet kept scrunching and unscrunching.

“This little piggy had none. And _ this _ little piggy--”

“Nononono! V!” Patton squealed.

“Went…”

“Virgil!”

“Wee wee wee all the way home!”

Virgil raked his fingers all over Patton’s soles, making him shriek and cackle. He kept going until Patton lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Virgi’s torso.

Virgil turned to look over his shoulder. “You good, Pat?”

Patton nodded, residual giggles tumbling from his lips between deep breaths. “Yeah… but I’ll feel even better after returning the favor!”

Virgil yelped as Patton rolled them off the couch.

They didn’t get back up for a long, laughter-filled time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon


End file.
